A Certain Magical Railgun Esper Version
by dhart868
Summary: Mikoto meets Index instead and more.
1. Seasons and Arcs

Should Mikoto be a Esper-Magician hybrid without the negative effects for some unknown reason to be revealed later.

Yes

Or

No

PS. If no one votes or it is a tie I will pick.

Seasons and Arcs

Season I Begging

Index Magic

Level Upper Science

Deep Blood Magic

Big Spider Science

Poltergeist Science

Season II Flashbacks

Three Stories Last Order flashback Science

Sisters flashback Science

Accelerator`s past flashback Science

Mikoto`s past flashback Science/Magic

Season III Angel

Railgun Daihasei Festival Science

Angel Fall Magic

Kazakiri Hyouka Magic

Three Stories Magic

Season IV Science/Magic Clash

Orsola Aquinas Rescue Magic

Miricle of Endymion Magic

La Regina del Mare Adriatico Magic

Academy City Invasion Science/Magic

Aftermath Science/Magic

Season V Tokiwadai

19\. Silent Party Science

20\. Tree Diagram Remnant Science

21\. Tokiwadai Graduation Science

22\. Summer Vacation Science/Magic

Season VI Nagatenjouki

23\. Nagatenjouki Academy Science

24\. Necromancer Science/Magic

25\. Index Daihasei Festival Magic

26\. Dream Ranker Science

Season VII


	2. Update 1 pole update

Ok I see the op so this is how it will be if she is she will have a magic use time limit if you say normal level Magician she can use it for 40 minutes every 4-6 hours is saint every 20 minutes for 8-10 hours so she won`t be to op I will not give her Majin-class anytime soon but if I do give it to her she will magic for 10 minutes every 10-12 hours but that is not likely that I give her it the poll will now close when I upload chapter 2 of the story chapter 1 will be episode 1-2 of index Mikoto will only use her esper ability because she will only end up fighting Style I am free to magic time limit suggestions but I am capping use at 2 hours for normal and 1 hour for saint and recharge 12 hours for normal and 24 hours for saint if you vote for her to be Esper-Magician hybrid.


	3. Chapter 1

This takes place after the Sisters and the Last Order Arcs the other railgun and Index arcs have not happened yet.

Mikoto owns her own house and lives with Misaka 10032, Ahio, Accelerator, Last Order, and Kikyou live with Mikoto at the start.

Should I gave Mikoto Amnesia at the end of the Index Arc or not?

Yes

Or

No

Accelerator will have Angel-Class but will use it later.

Mikoto will get Angel-Class after the Railgun Daihasei Festival arc.

Index Arc Episode 1

Skipping the opening scene (too lazy to write) also the same.

Agh why did I do that last night now the power is out at least the fridge and freezer are closed so none of the food gets back I should by a solar panel. Mikoto said

I should take this out to air dry. Mikoto said grabbing the dirty clothes that was in the washer since last night.

Hum hum huh a Sister what is she doing hello. Mikoto said

Feed me. Index said

Ok. Mikoto said

At least I am making that pizza in the wood fire oven. Mikoto thought

Yeah. Index said

A few minutes later.

Num num num. Index eating

So why were you on the balcony? Mikoto said

Because I fell. Index said

How did you fall? Mikoto said

I was jumping from building to building. Index said

Way were you doing that? Mikoto said

Because I was being chased by Magicians because I have 103,000 grimoires. Index said

Wait magicians you are involved with the magic side you should not talk about that here you will draw to much public attention. Mikoto said

Shit I said that out loud. Mikoto said

Let me get a phone for you to call me. Mikoto said

A note. Mikoto said

Mikoto don`t forget you have detention because you were out past curfew from the time we fought. Accelerator Mikoto read

Shit I forgot about that. Mikoto said

Here is the phone call me if you need help got that. Mikoto said

Yes mam by the way what`s your name? Index said

I am Mikoto Misaka the 3rd Ranked level 5 esper known as the Railgun who never uses her full power in fights. Mikoto said

My name is Index and my Magician name is…. Index said

You can`t say your magician name that`s what they say when they get serious. Mikoto said

Oh I forgot. Index said

Bye. Mikoto said

Bye. Index said

A few hours later.

Hey BiriBiri why are you here. Toma said

It`s my detention. Mikoto said

Oh. Toma said

I sense some mana coming from the blond guy. Mikoto said

Well you two are busy talking wail I am teaching you can stay after words. Kome said

Fine. Mikoto said

A few hours later.

Finely I can go home. Mikoto said

Oh Index is calling. Mikoto said

Help! Index said

I'm coming. Mikoto said

With Index.

I called for help from Railgun. Index said

Wait the level 5 esper. Style said

I can now see my strength ageist a level 5 esper. Style said

You want to fight me huh what is your name. Mikoto said

Style I don`t know why Index told you about the Magic side. Style said

I already knew about it unlike the other level 5`s. Mikoto said

Episode 2

So what do you want with her. Mikoto said

The books in her head. Style said

My name is Style but my magician name is fortress931 which is for what I am using now I can guess you know what that means. Style said

One of the five elements that make up the known the first light it has the power to take life and take it away it is fierce hungry and cruel I call upon fire my sword manifest thy self the witch hunter king. Style said

I heard how to take this if I make it rain I should be able to stop it but I have to time it right. Mikoto said

Come on they all are outside I see them now time to make it rain with water from lake nearby. Mikoto said

Now. Mikoto said

You think this will stop it. Style said

Is she a foul? Style thought

You forgot something they are all outside. Mikoto said

How could I forget? Style said

Nice try ash`s to ash`s….. Style said

Take this. Mikoto said firing 1,000,000 bolts of electricity.

Ahh. Style said

You are strong but not nearly enough to take me on. Mikoto said

Maybe one of the saint`s should fight me next time. Mikoto said

Come on Index we are going to a friend's house. Mikoto said

A few minutes later.

What happened here what did BiriBiri do. Toma said

What did Sissy do. Konkuro said

With Mikoto and Index

Hey any one here. Mikoto said

Nope guess I have to kick it open. Mikoto said

Ow wat is this door made of. Mikoto said

Don`t hit the door I reinforced it with Iron to keep the newspaper man away. Come said

Now she says it. Mikoto said

Do you mind watching her for a little wail I have to do something? Mikoto said

Ok. Come said

I just revised your cloths are cute where did you get those. Mikoto said

I will tell you later. Mikoto said

Now where is that Saint? Mikoto said

Hm. Kazori said

Vote is in Mikoto will be a Esper - Magician hybrid with a magic use of 40 minutes and 10 hour recharge Saint level I am also throwing in some spiritual powers like aura sense ring, astral projection, and the ability to see espers, Magicians, Vampires, and Ghosts.

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	4. Update 2

I have read The replies and I have decided to make 2 versions one where Mikoto knows magic and one where she does not this is the one she will not know magic


End file.
